


Starlight

by dogeared



Series: Nantucket AU [57]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's entirely, undeniably John's fault that they've seen this movie five times now, and Rodney's beginning to doubt he's ever going to get to watch the whole thing from start to finish unless he sneaks out and goes on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

It's entirely, undeniably John's fault that they've seen this movie five times now, and Rodney's beginning to doubt he's ever going to get to watch the whole thing from start to finish unless he sneaks out and goes on his own.

This time, they get to the matinee at the Starlight early enough to get popcorn and drinks before they settle in to make fun of the trailers. When the lights dim all the way, though, John takes the popcorn tub out of Rodney's lap and sets it on the floor, and Rodney's skin prickles in the dark because he knows what's coming next.

Maybe it's just that spaceships make John hot, or that he didn't get to do enough making out in movie theaters when he was a teenager—Rodney's pretty sure that all the teenagers here are actually watching the movie, and _he_ wants to be actually watching the movie—but even if they're too old for this, John's an irresistible force. By the time the opening credits have finished rolling, John's already touching him, skimming his thumb over the back of Rodney's hand before he laces their fingers together and tugs.

Rodney goes, leaning awkwardly over the armrest and into John's space. John's breathing fast, and he whispers "Hey," right up against Rodney's mouth before he kisses him, opening hot and wet to Rodney's tongue.

Rodney's acutely conscious, all at the same time, of his own efforts to be quiet; of snatches of dialogue and the low, satisfied hum in the back of John's throat that makes Rodney flush; of stars and space battles flickering on the screen; of the rasp of John's jeans against his palm when he pulls his hand out of John's grip and slides it up along the inside of his thigh instead; of the way John shudders and says, too loudly, "Jesus!"

They make a less than graceful exit—John kicks over the popcorn, and Rodney's pretty sure he steps on someone's foot, and the kid at the ticket counter looks at his watch and rolls his eyes at them, and it's a good thing that Rodney's really beyond embarrassment at this point anyway.

It's foggy when they step outside into the gray afternoon, and the chill damp makes Rodney shiver, especially when John presses up warm and solid behind him. All he can think about is getting John home, about making John crazy the way John makes him crazy, about getting his mouth on John and sucking him off as slowly as he can while John groans and tries not to pull Rodney's hair too hard.

"Want to go again tomorrow?" John murmurs into his ear, and Rodney nods, because John knows that spaceships turn him on, too, and because if John wants to take him out to the movies fourteen times to have his way with him, Rodney's going to say yes and count his lucky stars every single time. He can always rent the DVD.


End file.
